Just a bunch of Kids right?
by BlankRSlate07
Summary: (COMPLETE AU) In a secret facility, children who have uncontrollable powers and bad urges are kept for their own safety and for the safety of others. Yet, there's a particular group of children who seem like any ordinary group of kids. Do not let their appearance deceive you, they are not who the seem...
1. Chapter 1

_Entry #1_

We got a strange delivery today in the facility. About 17 children (ranging from ages 7-14) were sent to us, usually we got kids that had visible "Unnatural" features but these bunch were normal looking. No signs of uncontrollable powers on them whatsoever.

Wonder what got them in here.

 _Entry #2_

It was my turn to take charge over the new batch of kids, and honestly, I still have no idea why they were sent to us. They're so nice and playful!...Though that's probably because of their meds.

 _Entry #3_

I asked my superiors today about the kids, they said that information is classified and that they are extremely dangerous, that I should not let my guard down.

C'mon! They're just a bunch of normal kids! There can't be anything wrong with them 3

 _*All of the other entries were just random stuff. But then you reach Entry #21_

 _Entry #21_

Something serious just happened today...

 _*You see that the handwriting looked a bit sloppy, like the writer was frightened_

One of my co-workers j-just lost an ENTIRE arm. They said they forgot to give one of the kids their meds today...They said that she, Flora, the little girl with honey brown hair who has always been the gentlest of the bunch, was the one who tore off their arm...How's that possible?! How can an eight year old have that kind of strength!?

 _Entry #22_

I brought my journal with me today, coincidentally the power shut off and all of the subjects ran from their rooms. The power is on and everyone's now trying to find the subjects, especially the kids. My superiors placed them as an extreme danger and told everyone to be extremely cautious if they were to encounter them. Though I think it's a bit over kill to have a tranquilizer gun as a defense against them...

 _*The next paragraph was messy, like the writer was running_

 _Ohgod Ohgod Ohgod!_ I-I-I just saw G-Gantlos murder someone! H-He ripped off their spinal cord from behind before do-doing the same to their HEAD! Is this what they're really like when their off the meds?

I need to hide; I need a safe place...

Okay, I found some boxes to hide in; maybe I can stay in here until this whole mess clears up...Just what the hell are those kids?

I hear footsteps...No...the sound of claws clicking against the tile floor...I peek out of the box a bit to see something black and pink...I hear it sniffing the air...

 _PleasedontfindmePleasedontfindmePleasedontfindmePleasedontfindm-_

 _*...The rest of the page is splattered in dried up blood..._

 _*Gulping fearfully, you rise up your head and look through the glass window to see a bunch of children, ranging from ages 7-14, play together. One of the kids saw you; he had light brown-orange hair and glasses. The boy smiles before going off to play..._

 _*It was your turn to take care of the demon children today...Hopefully you wouldn't die like the many others before you..._


	2. My Shadow

_Hi! My name is Sky and my best friend is my shadow. They're a big swirly fox and they are really nice to me._

 _They've been with me for as long since I've been here, which is a pretty long time._

 _I don't know how I got in here though, neither do the others. Sometimes we asked the adults, though all of the answers we get are, "Don't bother kid." "It's for your own safety." Or they just shoo us away back into the playpen._

 _It's boring here, really boring..._

 _At least shadow sometimes makes me laugh. They told me how to play pranks to liven up the place. I get into trouble but still! It was fun!_

 _...Though, some of the pranks Shadow suggested seemed really mean...In one prank, I had to put little sharp bits of metal Shadow somehow got me to found in someone's drink...I didn't do the prank...My Shadow got mad at me and wouldn't talk to me for about a week..._

 _They're a handful but I still love them! 3_

 _Ah, it's time to drink my medicine. Now where did I place them again?_

 _Where are they? I can't find them anywhere!_

 _This is bad; I need them to be healthy and "good" (At least that's what the adults say) and If I don't take them soon I'll black out again!_

 _Ugh...I'm starting to get woozy now..._

 **Hey Sky~**

 _Hm? What is it Shadow?_

 **Why don't I find them for you?~**

 _Really? How?_

 **Oh I have my ways, just sit here while I go find them, kay?**

 _Okay...just find...them...before I..._

 ** _*Thud! The young blonde boy was knock cold_**

 **Ahahaha~ don't worry Sky~**

 ** _*The boy's eyes suddenly opened, but they were completely black now with red feral slit pupils. Sky's mouth stretched into a chesire grin, showing that his canines have become sharper and longer_**

 **I'll take good care of your body~**


End file.
